1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to security devices and more particularly to security devices used to prevent viewing of the inputting of information on a touch or key pad by other people.
2. Description of the Related Art
The users of pay telephones and bank automatic teller machines (ATMs) are required to input secret pass words or account numbers into a touch or key pad, hereinafter known as a key pad. Presently, users must position their bodies or hands in front of the key pad to prevent other individuals standing behind or adjacent to them from seeing which keys are selected. In many instances, blocking the view of other individuals may be difficult and socially awkward for the user.